


John's Beard

by brook_LYNN



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brook_LYNN/pseuds/brook_LYNN
Summary: John grows a beard. Sherlock's in love.





	John's Beard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Image Title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528917) by Cucumbers and Sunshine. 

> This work is inspired by a work of art by the talented gurkenpflastergurkenpflaster.tumblr.com

After they were married, John grew a beard.

Sherlock loved John’s beard. He loved the way it was rough against his neck and cheek when John held him tightly. He loved the way Rosie giggled every time John kissed her, tickling her chin with the whiskers. He loved the way John would run his hands through it subconsciously when he was deep in thought. He loved the way bits of foam clung to the long whiskers when he sipped his coffee on quiet mornings in front of the fire. He loved the way it reddened his sensitive skin as John wrecked Sherlock beneath him, making him writhe with pleasure under his lips, teeth, and tongue. He loved the way each hair slowly started to fade from a golden blonde to pale silver, signifying the years he and John had spent together.

Sherlock never preferred his doctors to be clean-shaven again. 


End file.
